


Concern

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Background Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Background Eric Cartman, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, First Kiss, Frustration, Gen, M/M, POV Kenny, Slurs, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: If there is a way the New Kid expresses concern then it's not the way Mysterion expected.





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on a later date but... I couldn't stop myself.  
> Enjoy!  
> UPDATE (30th July, 2018): fixed some of the sentenced, added missing words... might have still missed something

I knew that a metaphorical storm would be coming towards me... And I wasn't even talking about Wonder Tweek's thunder. I probably would have appreciated if Tweek electrocuted me for a few seconds because kicking myself over it wouldn't be enough to get rid of the guilt.

I knew you were angry. Hell, that probably wasn't the right word to describe how you really felt, was it? The way your hands shook as you tore down my hood, it was obvious that you were more that just enraged. The snarl on you handsome face was proof enough. It took some time but for once you weren't wearing your 'mask' anymore... Apathy didn't suit you anyway.

Of course, your anger was obvious in the way you couldn't hold back your tears anymore. You probably were moments away from sobbing but tried to control it as best as you could. Didn't really take you for the angry crier, New Kid. I wish I could have teased you about it but I knew that I would have reacted the same way. What I had tried to do was stupid and I could never find the right words to explain myself.

However, in this moment, New Kid, you were so vulnerable. You showed a part that you probably shouldn't have... at least, not in front of the others. However, Jesus, you were just so fucking beautiful. Still are and always will be. I don't know what charm you used on me along the game, New Kid, but I came to realize that I have it bad for you. I guess, I'm really not as straight as I thought.

You wanted to tell me something, opening and closing your mouth like a fish out of the water. As if you couldn't find the right words to tell me about the frustration that I had caused you... and I couldn't blame you. I wasn't even sure how to apologize properly to you. Even if you punched me right now, I probably would have said 'thank you'. I imagined that you were thinking of saying something along the lines 'Don't ever do that again, you dick' but you still stayed silent until...

Without giving me a warning, you took me by my head and kissed hard on the lips. It was awkward and I couldn't help but frown. The way our teeth bumped into each other was also not fun. However the kiss was desperate, like you were trying to prove a point here and... I got your message. The act left me speechless right at the moment but what made me more flabbergasted was the fact that you shamelessly did that right in front of Coon, Wonder Tweek, Super Craig and Human Kite.

"Ew, get a room, you fags," the Coon gagged at us. Even though I wanted to give him the middle finger for that comment, Super Craig did that for me.

"Shut up, fatass. Leave them alone," mumbled Human Kite as he hit Coon over the head. "Mysterion almost died there."

"Well, I didn't want to see this kind of gay ass PDA in front of me, Human Kite," said the boy as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, whatever, the mission is done. Let's go home before our parents find us not in our beds and ground us into the next century."

Wonder Tweek sneered when Coon said that however his boyfriend quickly calmed him down. Both Wonder Tweek and Super Craig gave a thumbs up at us as they left. Human Kite only shook his head before running off. None of them really wanted to be grounded.

"I'm sorry," I finally said as the others left. I felt you painfully poke me in the chest a few times and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "'You better', huh? I can't promise anything, Butlord, but I'll try."

For you, I'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated!!!


End file.
